The First & The Last Meeting
by michelle3181
Summary: Why does Megmi think she has seen Ryu before?   longer summary inside


The First & The Last Meeting

Why do Megmi think she has seen Ryu before?

_Before Megmi entered DDS she attended the National Research Centre (RSC) and because of her power, she is very useful to the centre. However, before all this, she had a very normal life, one where she met someone and that someone will become a distant memory to her._

**The Past **

A bright beautiful morning, birds chipping, joggers jogging. A house by the peaceful neighbourhood was busy with people running around inside.

There sat a 5 year old Megmi having her breakfast quietly, while behind her, her sister Maya rushing about trying to find her text books.

Stops eating her toast, looks up "if you always wake up late everyday, why don't you get everything ready the night before?"

"Easy for some to say when they have photographic memory. Where is my maths book?"

"Under the lunch box on the sitting room".

Megmi's father looks up from his newspaper "Meg, are you finished with your breakfast?"

Meg hopes out from her seat and grabs her schoolbag. "Bye mom, see you later" Meg yells.

Her mom pokes her head into the kitchen "Meg, have a lovely time at school and hope you make lots of friends."

"Maya, hurry up, we will leave you behind if you don't hurry" Meg's father yells out from the door way and walks out with Meg.

At school:

"Morning Meg," a girl with pigtails smiled running up to her.

"Morning! Can you believe it another year of school"

another girl joins "Meg, Aya, how are you gals?"

"Yuki, its good to see you again" Meg said happily. _I am so happy that everyone is happy today._

"have you heard that there is a new boy going to come to our class?" ask aya

Meg turns to look at aya for questions "a new boy?"

Yuki said "I heard that he just returned from America with his parent".

"America" Meg's eyes went wide.

The bell ran for the morning class.

"Good morning children, we have a new student coming in to join this class this morning" the class teacher spoke, a boy walks in. everyone starts whispering. "Children I want you to met Amasaka Ryu kun".

**Chapter 2 – the new student**

Meg stares at the boy; she had never seen any boy like him. He seems reserved and doesn't speak much.

The bell rang for lunch, Meg went and sat next to Ryu, Ryu gave her a look and looks away.

"Hi, I'm Minami Megmi, everyone calls me Meg" she said with a smile. He didn't say anything and continued to eat his lunch.

"Meg! Are you coming out for lunch, the weather is so nice" yuki said leaning into the classroom though the door. She spots Ryu "Amasaka-kun you can join us as well."

Meg stands up and encourages Ryu "come on, you should join us"

"No thank you, I am fine on my own" he replies stoically.

Meg doesn't know why, but somehow she feels sad hearing him say this. She puts on a happy smile and hands him a juice box, he looks at it then back at her "for you!" was all she said before she headed out to her friends.

Ryu's gaze looks down at the juice box then out the window at Meg then back at the juice box.

It was home time; Ryu got his bag and left the classroom without another word. A car was waiting for him in the front gate and he got in.

"Did Ryu sama have a good time at school?" the driver asks

"It's alright!" he said stoically.

The car reaches his house and he got out. He went to his room and got out his books to do his homework when he noticed something in his bag – a juice box.

_After his lunch he took the juice box and put it into Meg's desk and went back to his seat._

He took the juice box out and set it on the table; he sat down and stared at it for a long time. Finally he took it and opens it and took a sip. It was refreshing, cool, and not very sweet but has a sweet apple taste to the drink.

It has been 4 months since school started and Ryu was getting along with other children. Ryu felt happy being with all these children. However his happiness was short lived.

It was home time when a car stopped in front of the school gates, there Ryu saw someone he thought he would never in a million years to appear in front of his school. He was in shock, he was in fear, he was trembling inside.

"Ryu why are you standing there staring, hop in the car" a man in black suit said as he opened the back door for Ryu to enter.

Ryu entered the car and sat looking straight at the man next to him. The car started moving when the man spoke. "Ryu I heard that you are making quite a progress in this school. Do you enjoy studying in this school?"

"Yes, grandfather"

"I heard that you have made quite some friends as well?"

Ryu felt a lightening had struck him in his chest. _How does he know about what happens in this school?_

"Ryu you should know better than anyone, you are not supposed to get involved with these children in your school, and they will affect your future".

Ryu felt his world going black, blank, he felt scared but not for himself; a feeling he had never felt before.

**Chapter 3 – a friend lost **

Meg waves good bye to her parents before heading out to school. She was humming to herself when she sees Ryu in the park. _Ryu, what is he doing here?_

"Ryu! Are you lost?" she said to him as she approaches he ran. "Hey Ryu…" _Ryu, why are you running away from me?_ She gave chase.

"Ryu!" she calls out to him. She found him sitting near a pond. "you not planning to jump in afterwards, are you?" she joked.

Ryu didn't acknowledge her, she frowns at this.

"You know when someone talks to you, you should reply, its very rude" she said boldly.

"Just stay way from me"

Meg edges closer towards him. "Are you okay?"

Ryu got up and walks into the park bushes, Meg follows in feeling scared. "Eh… Ryu we shouldn't be here, it is dangerous".

"I never ask you to come, leave me alone, I don't need you"

Meg stares at Ryu and humph "fine, if you don't want to be my friends just say it, you don't have to give me the cold shoulder…" before she could continue talking Ryu was hugging her.

Meg blushes "Eh… Ryu…"

"Thank you Meg for being my friend even for a day I would have been happy…"

"Huh… Ryu…"

"I have never had any friends for a very long time… thank you Meg; you are the first to ever make promises with me and made me feel important"

"what's wrong Ryu?"

"nothing…" letting go of her "it's just that I'm leaving the country again… I will miss you that's all".

Meg gave him a smile "don't worry Ryu, remember I have a photographic memory, even if you want me to forget you, I can't your image is stuck with me forever. So please I'd like to have a happy Ryu image stuck with me forever rather than a sad Ryu".

"How touching" a voice behind the spoke.

Ryu turn to see one of his grandfather's men walking towards them. He had a feeling that he was no ordinary man working for his grandfather. Ryu's eyes narrows at him as he got closer "who are you?"

"I am Anubis, my prince"

"What do you want?" Ryu asks as he pulls Meg behind him.

"Who is he Ryu?" Meg asks watching the exchange.

"You know why I am here Ryu sama".

"mo saka…" Ryu's eyes went wide. "It's too early".

"Ryu sama, it is never too early, the earlier it is the less pain you will suffer from this outcome. I'm only thinking for you."

"I don't need you thinking for me, I can handle myself"

"Unfortunately your oje-sama doesn't think so; this is the reason why I am here Ryu sama."

Anubis snaps his fingers, two men walks out and grabs Ryu

"matei… anubis what do you think you are doing" Ryu is struggling desperately to break free.

"Ryu kun; what are you doing to him, let him go" Meg yelled as she rushes towards Ryu.

The second man grabs hold of her "let go of me" she yells.

"you know Ryu sama, she wouldn't have to go through this if you have kept your distance from her and the rest of the other children" Anubis said to Ryu. Ryu starts to feel guilty. "It is your entire fault that she has go though this."

"No it's not Ryu's fault!" Meg shouted Ryu looks up to her. "Ryu, it's not your fault. The situation is no one's fault. The fault lies in the one who is trying to take everything away from you" she shouted.

Anubis smirks, "it's a wonder why you are attracted to this young lady in the first place, Ryu sama."

He takes out a chime and it starts to swing. Ryu saw this coming and lowered his head in guilt. _Gomei Megumi._

"I won't forget Ryu…kun…" Meg stated with tears running down her cheeks before long darkness took over; at her last statement Ryu looks up to see her fall unconscious.

"Take her back to her home and do what you were told" Anubis told one of the men. He turns to Ryu "Ryu sama…" Ryu turns to get knocked out.

"This is the price you must pay to involve others into your world my prince."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Meg opens her eyes and saw her sister looking down at her.

"Meg how are you feeling?"

Meg looks around her room, she felt tired as she tries to sit up. "No… Meg you fainted yesterday morning and you haven't woke up once til now. I'll call mom and dad that you are finally awake."

Meg looks at her hand and tries to remember something. But she can't she doesn't remember how she came home. _I feel something is missing, something important… but what?_

That morning at school Ryu went to say farwell to his classmates. Before he left in his car, Meg walks through the gates.

_Farewell Meg and thank you._

Meg looks up hearing a familiar voice and stares after the car being driven away. Hands on her chest she felt pain. _Why do I feel sad after seeing that car drive off? I feel like screaming for it to stop. _Touching her cheeks she felt them damp_. Why am I crying? _

Xxxxxx

Ryu who was in the car didn't look back, not even once._ Farewell Meg and thank you._

A tear slowly made its way down and drips on his hand, he looks down at his hand; feeling his chest tighten. Amasaka Ryu swore on that day she will not let the same thing to happen in the near future ever again. _I'm sure she will not want that to happen._

Chapter 4 – we met again

Q class final test in DDS

Kyu got off the ship and bounce around happily, while the others moan in tiredness.

Meg got off and walk towards kyu, the corner of her eye she caught sight of someone "Er… excuse me…"

Ryu turns to Meg "is something wrong?"

"er… no… sorry, I must be tired from the trip."

Meg invites Q class for dinner at her place

Ryu my sister said to invite you for dinner as well". Said Meg

"no thank you; but I appreciate the offer… see you later".

Meg stares after Ryu she was deep in her thoughts _strange I have a feeling that I have seen Ryu-kun somewhere before. This feeling is the same when I first saw him on the island._


End file.
